


Do you count McDonalds at 3am a date?

by TwoBladeBae



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mcdonalds au, One Shot, This was just really fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/pseuds/TwoBladeBae
Summary: Dadmihawk on tumblr posted an idea, and I wrote a short fic based off of it."lawlu au: at least three times a week they end up being the only two people at mcdonald’s at 3am. law is there because it’s the only thing that’s open when he gets off his hospital shift, and luffy just gets really hungry in the middle of the night because he’s luffy."





	Do you count McDonalds at 3am a date?

Everyone here knew them by name.

They knew to keep coffee brewing past 2am every night, because if Law was working, he would ask for it as soon as he walked through the doors. Just black coffee, no cream or sugar. (The young woman at the cash register noticed the scowl on his face when he first sipped it, though. No one was immune to the horrible taste of McDonald’s coffee.)

They also knew to keep their fridges and stoves stocked. Monkey D. Luffy, and if they were lucky, his older brother Ace, would come in and order half the menu. (The employees were just lucky they would clean up after themselves, and Ace would even bow and thank them all before leaving.)

It was interesting, then, when the two of them started coming in together. They would come in around three am, both looking hungry, but also on complete opposite sides of being tired and awake.

On this particular night, Law had his arm linked with the younger man’s, a small smile gracing his lips as he listened to him ramble on about something. Luffy seemed very into it, Law just seemed to enjoy the fact that Luffy was happy.

“It was so funny!” Luffy’s voice was loud, and echoed through the empty dining room, “Ace looked like he was going to kick it so hard and he slipped in the mud! He was COVERED Torao!” He closed his hand around Law’s upper arm, almost afraid that he would pull away.

“I bet Ace-ya wasn’t too happy about that.” The older man gave a small nod to the woman behind the counter as he grabbed the coffee cup he already knew was for him. He brought it to his lips, looking back down to the man beside him.

“No, but then he pulled me down in the mud too and he felt better about it!” He reached up, running his fingers through his hair as if there was still mud in it. “I have a big game next week though, you’re coming, right? I might get to be captain next year!”

“A college sophomore as captain?” Law grinned, shoving him lightly. “That doesn’t sound like it happens often.”

“Nope! But it’s because I’m the best one on the soccer team! And Ace doesn’t count!” Luffy turned his attention to the menu board then, stomach growling as he seemed to realize where they were and that food was available.

* * *

 

“How do you drink that?” Luffy’s cheeks were puffed out slightly, one hand holding another bunch of fries near his mouth. “That coffee. Even when Sabo drinks it he puts a bunch of peppermint flavored cream and a TON of sugar. Koala makes fun of him! It’s really funny!”

Law chuckled softly, setting his cup of coffee down before he reached for the French fries on his own tray.

“It keeps me awake.” He answered, dipping one of the fries in a small pile of ketchup. “I don’t need it to taste good, I need it to do it’s job and keep me awake until I get home so I can sleep.”

The younger man nodded in understanding, picking up two chicken nuggets at a time. “I don’t like it,” he started, making a sour face. “It’s really gross.”

“That’s what a lot of people say.”

The two fell silent as they continued to eat, each checking their phones every few bites. Luffy finished off his large amount of food, Law sipped at the coffee that was growing cold in his cup, watching Luffy with an unreadable expression.

“Is this a date?”

Luffy’s question came out of nowhere, causing Law to choke momentarily on his coffee. He swallowed hard, quickly wiping off his mouth. “Is...what?”

“Are these dates?” He asked again, hands folded innocently in his lap. “Are we...are we dating now? Because Ace thinks we are, and...I’d be okay with that, if we were. I know it’s just McDonald’s, and...it’s three am, but...I like our dates. I like _you_ , Torao.”

The surgeon stared at the young man across from him, looking over his slightly embarrassed expression. His eyes were wide and eager for an answer, lips parted slightly. There was a bit of ketchup on the corner of his mouth. He looked...absolutely adorable. Law reached out, gently taking hold of his chin and wiping the ketchup off with the pad of his thumb. “I like you too, Luffy-ya.”

Luffy jumped slightly, cheeks heating up at the feel of his hand on his face. He leaned into his touch, reaching up and placing his hand on top of his. Law’s hands were so soft, so gentle. He admired them so much; he couldn’t understand why someone so talented would mark them with death when all he did was bring people back to life. Luffy thought his job was the coolest.

“So we can date?” He asked, grinning widely at the other man. “You’ll be my boyfriend? Cause Ace and Sabo already think that you are, and they talk about it all the time and they won’t stop! They keep asking me all these gross questions and--"

Law had moved to the other side of the table, sitting on the booth seat beside him so he could properly cup his cheeks and pull him into a gentle kiss, but enough of a kiss that would shut him the hell up. He tilted his head against him, eyes fluttering shut.

Luffy was frozen for a moment, cheeks bright red as he felt the man against him. Slowly, he reached his arms up, wrapping them around the older man’s neck and tangling his fingers in his hair —which was so much softer than it looked— pulling him closer so he could kiss back. It was sloppy, and Law could very obviously tell that he had never kissed anyone before this, but _oh god_ he was trying so hard.

Law pulled back slowly, rubbing his cheeks as he looked down at him with half lidded eyes. “Yes, Luffy-ya. Yes. I will be your boyfriend.”

“So we can keep coming to McDonalds late at night when you get off work?” He asked, tugging lightly on his scrubs.

“Yes, we can keep coming.”

“And...we can keep kissing?”

Law broke into a grin, his first real, genuine grin in so long.

“Yes.”


End file.
